Chapter 38 (Illegals)
is the thirty-eighth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary The members of the Mazinger High Karate Club demand group dates with their females classmates. The Crawler arrives to dissuade them, but the only thing he gets is to make them angry and they attack him with their Quirk Rocket Thrust. While protecting himself as he can, Koichi rejects one of the attacks with his quirk, which leaves him confused and seems to notice an new skill of his Slide and Glide Quirk, before being knocked out Meanwhile, at the Police Station, Naomasa Tsukauchi, along with Tanema, analyzes a security cam tape about the failed attempt to arrest the speedster villain in Osaka. As he thought, the suspect used his quirk to defeat all the policemen in barely a second. Tanema suggests that, having an acceleration Quirk, the villain may be one of those people who can see, hear and think at hyper speed, and are so fast that for them the rest of the world seems like frozen in time. This gives Naomasa an idea. Naomasa has a meeting with Shota Aizawa in the Hotta Brothers’s shop, where he talk about a hero called O'Clock. Said hero was speedster-type one from the previous generation. O'Clock’s Quirk is very similar to the criminal that Naomasa tried to arrest in Osaka. Shota asks him if he thinks that O'Clock turned villain, but Naomasa doubts it because the age between the two does not coincide. However he is sure that there is some kind of connection between both, like a familial connection or being master and pupil. Besides being only a hunch, Naomasa is confident in his assumption. The problem is he can’t seem to locate O’Clock. The Hotta brothers suggest that he has probably hidden himself, since it is not strange that many heroes go into to hiding after retiring, especially those who have made many enemies. In a flat, the Osaka criminal is training his Quirk hard, to bring it to its limits. From an earpiece, a voice tells him that his training is unnecessary, that he only needs to use firearms, like the other day, but the speedster villain replies that he more partial to punching power. The voice tells him to do what he wants, that at least they get data about his physical state while accelerated. The call ends, and the speedster villain talks to himself that he only uses firearms when he is get backed into a corner because guns are unheroic, as he contemplates a large O'Clock poster, who he calls master. Back to Koichi, when he returns to his penthouse, he tells Kazuho that he manages to learn a new ability he can pull off with his Slide and Glide Quirk: the ability to shoot repulsion force blasts. Naming this new power as Scrappy Thrust Style, Koichi explains the process to execute it and starts throwing blasts until he accidentally breaks a windowpane. This angers Kazuho who reminds him that there are things he can not do, and break windowpanes is one of them. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation